


Winter warm

by Edge_sama



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Gift Art, Huddling For Warmth, NSFW Art, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Shameless Smut, Therapy Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: Hannibal and Bedelia art based in NotPersephone's fic.





	Winter warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotPersephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and in each of its flames a sensual fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452647) by [NotPersephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone). 



**Author's Note:**

> Some smutty Hannidelia to NotPersenophe since her fic “and in each of its flames a sensual fever” inspired me a lot since it was so smutty and comfy, like the chef likes!


End file.
